Advances in computer and telecommunication technology have led to the wide spread adoption of mobile communication devices. The use of mobile communication devices, and hence the networks forming the communication support infrastructure, has been increasing at a rapid rate in recent years. In many parts of the world, the mobile communication device has become as indispensable as many of the other products we use on a daily basis. Mobile phone users increasingly rely on their mobile devices for their communication and organizational needs.
The fierce competition between mobile phone manufacturers has resulted in many companies providing various different functions to their mobile units in an effort to distinguish their phones from their competitors. Accordingly, mobile phones now often include features that allow them to record and play still images or video, exchange text messages, download audio and video, performs personal digital assistant functions, and so on. Mobile communication devices may operate in accordance with analog or digital signaling protocols. Examples of such protocols which are currently employed by telephone service providers include personal communication service (PCS), code division multiple access (CDMA), and global system of mobile communication (GSM). By utilizing a mobile phone, users are able to communicate with other users of mobile phones, as well with those having fixed-line phones.
While on a voice call, mobile phone users may find the audio gain (i.e., the ratio of output signal power to input signal power) on the speaker as well as the microphone is either too high or too low. For a variety of reasons the gain is not always optimal and the user needs to make volume and positional adjustments in order to improve sound quality and intelligibility. For instance, bandwidth limitations, ambient noise level (noisy environments), size and other limitations of the speaker and microphone contribute to this problem.